<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bold Blonde and The Bright Brunette by PieKie4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003169">The Bold Blonde and The Bright Brunette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieKie4/pseuds/PieKie4'>PieKie4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Can Be Heroes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieKie4/pseuds/PieKie4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I'm writing something (again again) This time, it actually took more than half an hour and 300 words. If I get a good enough response I'll continue this. Please tag the characters actors/actresses involved or the Director to see if we can get one of them to see it! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Missy Moreno &amp; A Capella Vox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bold Blonde and The Bright Brunette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tick, tock, tick, tock. Driiinngg. A Capella woke up and pulled over her sheets, she jumped out of bed and went to get changed. As she did, she looked over at a picture of her and her friends of the New Heroics with her eyes locking onto one of her closest friends. Missy Moreno, she smiled and started to get back to getting changed. As she ran downstairs, starting to sing to lift some toast and put it in the toaster, dropping it in as her singing stopped. As she walked over to the fridge to grab some butter for the toast, her mind jumped right back to the same two words. Missy Moreno.</p><p>The toast popped out, as A Capella kept trying to butter it, she couldn’t get Missy out of her head, she'd liked her since they had met. Not saying anything to avoid complications. Knowing today was the third Saturday of the month, the second partner training day. She had been hoping to be put with Missy for the last 5 training sessions. No luck, she finally managed to butter it and started eating it. As she grabbed the rest of her things before heading out, then she did.</p><p>At the same time as A Capella, Missy was getting up herself. She was looking through her wardrobe to find a shirt to wear. After she picked out one, the same shirt she wore on the day of what their group now calls ‘The Trial’. As Missy remembered this day, she felt the same feeling she felt every time she thought of it, accomplished.</p><p>Missy ran downstairs to see her Dad already finishing breakfast. “Hey Dad.” Missy said as she turned to Marcus after grabbing her shoes and sticking them on. “Missy! How’d you sleep?” Marcus said this while buttering some toast. “Typical, normal, bland and whatever other words mean the exact same as that.” “Would you also like your toast like that?” Marcus looked up and stared towards his Daughter “You know me, it’s Saturday, so that’s a yes.” Right as Missy finished her Dad had put two slices of toast on a plate and slided it over to the edge of the counter where Missy was standing. As she lifted the plate, the colours reminded her of one person, A Capella. Missy finished her breakfast, she headed out to her Dad’s car with the rest of her stuff for the day.</p><p>As Missy pulled up to Heroics HQ in her Dad's car, seeing the usual 10am staff coming in, then jumping out of the car when it was parked, followed by her Dad. As they entered the tram to get to the HQ with some of the other staff, with Missy being the only young person in there until she heard a very familiar voice, singing voice. A Capella was singing to hold the door open, Missy’s ears felt a tingle hearing A Capella’s voice. Unknown to A Capella, Missy liked her back. But they didn’t know they liked each other, as the doors closed with A Capella’s singing stopping. She turned and said to Missy “Oh, hi!” Missy replied back with a “Hello!” Marcus was watching them. A Capella smiled back and said “Well, you excited for team training day?” Missy smiled back at her and said “I mean, I’d say slightly excited, wondering who I’m going to get.” When she finished her final word, the tram doors opened.</p><p> </p><p>As everybody entered the building, Missy waved goodbye to her Father for the day as they went their separate ways. A Capella followed after Missy as they went towards the training vault, this same vault was the old safety vault that the kids were kept in while their parents were out fighting the forces of evil and those alike. The vault door opened as they walked up to it, entering one after the other. About five seconds after they entered, a small water airplane, flown by Guppy flew over them. As they walked towards their seats, only four of the other New Heroics were there when they arrived. Guppy, Wheels, Noodles and Wildcard. As Missy sat down, Noodles popped around with a long neck and said “Morning Missy!” Missy turned to the right to see him, she replied with “Noodles! Morning.” As she put her hand up for a high five, then an elastic arm came around and hit her hand for the high five. “You remember it’s partner training day today?” Yeah, A Capella reminded me when we were in the tram. You remember your uniform this time?” After Missy said that, Noodles’ hand went back to check his bag with his head turning around to observe his hand. Once the hand had done that, Noodles looked back over at Missy to say “Thankfully, I did this time.” Missy laughed a little “Good.” Then she turned back around to the front.</p><p>Within the next few minutes, the rest of the New Heroics entered. After everybody had entered and sat down, the screen plopped on and to everybody's surprise, Missy’s Father, Marcus popped up on the screen. He started to say “Hello! As you all know, today is partner training day. I have the list of partners here. Today’s groups will be.. Wildcard and Noodles, Facemaker and Wheels, Rewind and Guppy, Missy and A Capella.” Even though Marcus didn’t stop talking, everything felt like it went silent for both of them as they smiled at each other, with both of them keeping it up until Marcus was about finished “So, go bond, and go train.”</p><p> </p><p>Missy walked straight over to A Capella, sat down beside her and said “Well, what do you want to do first?” With a wide smile on both of their faces, A Capella replied with “Well, we could start with some training, then head out for lunch.” “Sounds good with me!” They both walked to the back of the back of the vaulted room with some punching bags, a mat and a weighted bean bag, along with a few other things. They both started out on the punching bags, then both attempted to lift the weighted bean bag. They didn’t have much luck by themselves but when they did it together, it worked and they managed to lift it. Before they went for lunch, they did some pull ups on the mat before they headed out for lunch.</p><p>As they walked up to the place that they had decided to go to lunch, they were talking and the topic of payment came up. “I’m paying.” Missy said, A Capella fired back with “No, I’m paying.” “Fifty, fifty?” Missy asked her, “Fifty, fifty.” A Capella said, putting out her hand to shake Missy’s. They entered the building and sat down. As the two girls started looking at the menu, the Waiter came over and asked “So, what will you be ordering today?” As he looked down, being a tall man, he saw the two girls on their own. “Are your parents in the bathroom?” Missy looked at him and said, “No, it’s just us, I’ll start off with water, with ice. No lime or lemon.” Before the Waiter had a chance to write down what Missy had said, A Capella followed up with a, “I’ll have the same.” The Waiter wrote it down, then walked off. “It looks like we have the same taste then.” A Capella turned back to Missy, then Missy said. “Looks like it, kind of funny.” Missy said and after saying that laughed a little. A Capella joined in on that laugh then said, “It’s a good thing, right?” Missy nodded as the Waiter came back with both of their waters and set them down on the table. Both of the girls started drinking each of their waters. As they were drinking they gave each other the ‘let’s make this a competition look’. Once they did that, both of the cups started getting empty faster and faster, in the end. Neither of them finished as they ran out of breath about half way through. Both girls burst out in laughter as they stopped. “Remind me never to challenge you to that.” Missy said, with A Capella shortly replying with, “Got it, you do that too.” Then Missy nodded. </p><p>The Waiter came back over and said, “Have you two decided on a main yet?” They nodded at each other and both said at the same time, “Pizza with dough balls on the side.” The Waiter then wrote it down and walked off. A Capella stuck her hand out for a high five for predicting each other. Missy went for it and they high fived. “Nice one there!” Missy said after the high five. After that they continued to chat until their food arrived. It was set down on the table with the Waiter walking away after, both girls started by grabbing a dough ball each and eating it. Then they grabbed a slice and started eating, half way through it. A Capella put her slice down and said, “We need to get back to HQ soon. We can save some of this for later.” Then, an idea popped into Missy’s head. “Actually, would you like to come over to my place for a sleepover or something tonight?” A Capella smiled widely and said “YES!” Missy smiled and then called her Dad to check it was ok. “So, he said yes!” Both of them let out a joyous smile.</p><p>Back at the HQ, the Blonde and the Brunette were on to the ‘bonding’ part of their training. Neither of them understanded why Uno was bonding, yet they went with it. They kept drawing and playing cards, over and over. Like a normal Uno game. Tension was growing as the two played, with the Unmasked Singer winning after the unusually long game. With them hand shaking with Missy saying, “Good game.” During the handshake. Time started passing, quicker than they expected while enjoying eachothers company. It was time for them to go home.</p><p>As the two made it back to the Moreno household, they walked up as Missy used her key to enter the building, smiling at each other in the friend way and not the lovey way. Marcus wasn’t home yet so the two young girls were on their own in the house. They still were mature enough not to blow up the house, they went upstairs to Missy’s room to hang out together and start setting up for that night. During this, they were talking. Starting with the Bold Brunette asking, “So, what movie do you want to watch tonight?” The Super Singer turned around and said, “Uh, let’s think. I’m not really a horror person. So what about.. Ready Player One.” “Sounds good, let me find it quick.” As Missy looked through looking for it, while A Capella was finishing a blanket fort, topping it off with two pillows at the top. “Wait, what if we read the Ready Player Two book, after watching the Ready Player One movie?” Missy said in minor shock, “That would involve us staying up too late. Even for a sleepover.” A Capella commented “Fair point there, maybe we should do it tomorrow? Or next time. If there is a next time.” Missy smiled and hopped. “Heck yes! I’m up to do this again. Whenever you want!” A Capella said a little too loud, covering her mouth after saying it but laughing, with Missy joining in after a while. Once the laughter finished, Missy went over to help A Capella. </p><p>Later on, they put on the movie and started watching, both of them enjoying the jumps. At points, they were almost lying in each other's arms, but they just laughed it off. About halfway through the movie, they paused and ran downstairs to grab some more water. Marcus had returned from work when they ran down so Missy said, “Hey Dad.” Marcus was preparing dinner for himself as the girls were already fed, “Missy! A Capella! How is it going up there?” Marcus questioned the two girls as they started filling up their cups, “Oh, it’s going well.” Missy said, smiling followed by A Capella nodding and agreeing with Missy’s small statement and running back upstairs after filling up her cup before Missy finished, therefore being able to get back up before her. Marcus nodded to Missy before the Brown Haired girl ran back upstairs smiling widely.</p><p>The Bold and Bright Singer was already sitting down waiting for her by the time she got up and patted the place for her to sit down, they continued watching the movie until the end where Wade and Samantha kiss in the back of the van. During this, A Capella gave Missy a little kiss on the cheek, pretty much freezing her face in place. A Capella started panicking in case she made the wrong choice, the Missy turned around, pulled a blanket over the two, and started kissing her back and pausing the movie. After a minute the blanket was pulled off and A Capella in shock said, “Wait, you like me back? Also, I’m SO sorry about being so sudden there.” Missy just nodded and said, “How could I not! You’re beautiful.” The two finished the movie, with not much being left it ended pretty quick. The night continued as they enjoyed each other's company and both went to sleep at a. Semi-decent time, both being amazed at the events that had occurred that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>